The present invention relates to novel luciferin derivatives and salts thereof, which are useful as chemiluminescence reagents.
In recent years, chemiluminescence microanalyses of the substances in a living body have been often used, and many chemiluminescence substances such as luminol derivatives and oxalic esters have been developed and are employed. After a chemiluminescence compound was found in luciferins which were known as bioluminescence substances, various kinds of chemiluminescence compounds specific for detecting active oxygen and the like were synthesized. However, in case of detecting active oxygen in the presence of living body's components, interference by the contaminating substances having absorption or fluorescence in the visible region often makes the detection difficult. Thus, we are desiring new chemiluminescence substances emitting longer wavelengths luminescence.
An object of the present invention is to provide novel luciferin derivatives and salts thereof, which are useful as chemiluminescence reagents.